The New Face of Evil
by BluePhantom99
Summary: Epilogue- "Evil has taken on a new form!" Skelton King said adding an evil chuckle. "Is it soft and hugable!" asked Otto. "HOW DID YOU- I mean...I'M NOT TELLING YOU FILTHY PRIMATES!"
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm a little INSANE RIGHT NOW! MUHAHAHAAHAHA! *cough* I mean... Me and Grungekitty were talking about story ideas and well...she didn't really like any of my ideas... BUT she had gotten my creativity flowing. So I'm going to make a bunch of new stories! YAY! I'll type when I can. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hmm..." Skeleton King crumpled up another plan sheet and threw it into a pit of ooze. He groaned and tried to draw up another plan.

"How are the plans going, my lord?" Mandarin said suddenly poking his head through the door. Skeleton King looked at him with annoyance before throwing another crumpled sheet of paper at Mandarins face.

"*grumple* Don't you have anything better to do?" said the annoyed ex-Alchemist. **(Does that make sense?)**

"Not so well then?" sighed the ex-hyperforce member. **(I know THAT made sense...I think...) **

"*sigh* I need to get them at an angle that they wouldn't expect... BUT WHAT ANGLE!?" Sk yelling chucking the notepad at the wall. **(I imagine he has a notepad... I mean HOW would he keep track of stuff? HIS NON-EXISTENT BRAIN?! )**

"Well...you need to get a monster that they won't suspect..." Mandarin started.

"Something innocent...but something that could blend in..." Skeleton King mumbled to himself. "Mandarin..." he said suddenly looking at the monkey with interest. "I need you to go to Shuggazoom and find something of the nature I have described. Just stick this to it and place it near the robot where they won't spot it..." SK said as he handed the orange simian a flat and round disc with a needle **(*shudder*) **sticking out of it.

"But, Master, won't the citizens recognize me?" inquired the evil monkey. Skeleton King gave him an evil smile.

"I can take care of that." SK electrocuted Mandarin with his powers while the tangerine monkey screamed. Skeleton King finally stopped and watched as the simian changed form.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?" screamed the Shuggazoomian looking man. (Yep! I'm guessing that Mandys an adult despite his height. But his disguise IS a Shuggazoomian. VERY different from a human! )

"I gave you what you wanted. It will wear off in 48 hours and that is how long you have to find the creature, attach the mechanism, and get back here. If you fail me you die."

* * *

******Whoa... I REALLY wanted to keep going but I'll save the rest for the next chappie! Whether you like or hate this story PLEASE review! **


	2. Creepy Cheeper

**Hey guys! Just updating! Enjoy! ^u^**

* * *

**Mandarin POV**

I hate this city. People smiling and being HAPPY!? It's repulsive! I sighed as I walked through the city. It was busy, noisy, and *shudder* cheerful! FOCUS! The sooner I get this done the sooner I can get back to my normal self. I walked down an alley way. Rats could work…..

"Hey!" said a quiet, nerdy voice from behind me. I growled and turned around to be faced with a pedestrian that had taken notice in my strangeness.

"GET LOST!" I shouted. I turned back to what I was doing.

"Don't yell at me…...you'll make him mad." What? I turned back around.

"Who?"

" ." he stammered. I snorted. You HAD to be kidding me!

"This thing!?" I said ripping it from his arms, "Is GARBAGE!" I shouted throwing the plush animal into the dumpster. I heard him gasp as tears came to his eyes. I chuckled in victory. The lights flickered. I began to feel uneasy.

"You don't know what you've done…." he whispered. I looked behind me. There it was. Sitting there. Staring. No longer in the trash can. It's eyes pierced mine and tore into my soul. It dragged along the ground towards me. Inch by inch. I was shaking. I HAD TO DO SOMETHING! On impulse I grabbed the device in my pocket threw it at the….. the...THING and ran! I ran as fast as I could back to the Citadel of Bone. I'd rather fight with Dark One Worm then spend one SECOND with that…..THING!

**In the throne room….**

"Did you complete your mission?" SK asked.

"Y-yes, My lord." I replied trying to calm myself. He raised an** (Eyebrow? Does he have one? What ever….He raised…..that part of his skull)**, but didn't question my strange behavior.

"Good….." I murmured. I shifted on my feet.

"May I ask what the plan is?" I asked quietly.

"No you**_ may_** not." he retorted with a glare.

"Well….May I at least know what that….device was?" I said hoping for some answer instead of a witty comeback. He sighed but I could see a glint of pride in his eyes.

"It's blood…...from the Dark One Worm." He answered. My eyes widened. The most evil substance in the UNIVERSE!

"But….My lord, Couldn't it get out of control? And kill us too?"

"No…..It only goes after pure things…"

"Oh….." Some part of me…..deep, DEEP down inside felt pity for the hyperforce. If** it** was that evil BEFORE I can't imagine the MONSTER it'll be now!

**Ok…..Uh….I'm just going to let you guys know now that this is going to get from the cute little story it started as to ONE OF THE DARKEST STORIES I'VE EVER MADE! So be forewarned. This story has taken a DRASTIC TURN! You don't wanna even KNOW the stuff that going through my mind right now….Well…...I hope you…..liked it? OH YEA! BTW I won't be here for a couple days so if I don't answer don't think I'm ignoring you. Review please.**


End file.
